The Best Thing About Me is You
by Mitsuki Ota
Summary: Just a little story about Uchiha's Family. Mind to RnR? Dedicated to Tana nO cherimoYa.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ide ©Tana-chan dan sedikit (baca: banyak) ubahan dari Mitsuki Ota**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), EYD berantakan, bahasa ngawaur, etc.**

**Genre(s): Romance (diragukan), family**

**A/N: sebelum membaca fanfic aneh milik Ota ini, harap perhatikan baik-baik note Ota ini. Fic ini banyak sekali kesalahannya, terutama idenya yang jelas-jelas sangat ngawur dan gaje. Italic adalah masa lalu. Terima kasih karena sudah membacanya^^**

**Dedicated to Tana nO cherimoYa**

**Happy Reading!**

Hinata baru saja membersihkan dapurnya ketika mendengar sebuah teriakan di depan pintu rumahnya. Wanita itu buru-buru berlari ke pintu rumahnya. Ia menengok. Sakura datang memamerkan cengirannya. Hinata mempersilakan Sakura masuk, termasuk barang balanjaan sakura yang bisa dibilang tidak sedikit. Hinata menutup pelan pintu rumahnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki lebih jauh rumah yang sudah enam tahun ia tempati. Di ruang khusus keluarga sana, ia bisa melihat Sakura yang tengah mencoba mneggendong putri kecilnya.

"Sakura-_chan _tidak mampir dulu?"

Wanita yang dipanggil Sakura itu menggeleng. "Aku akan dimarahi Naruto kalau pulang terlambat, Hinata. Kau lupa hari ini hari apa?" Tentu saja Hinata tidak lupa. Hari ini hari sabtu dan artinya malam ini adalah malam Natal.

"Tidak. Aku kira Sakura-_chan _mau mapir, meskipun minum kopi."

"Hehe… maaf, Hinata. Lain kali saja, yah?" Hinata mengangguk. Ia berinisiatif untuk membawakan barang belanjaan Sakura.

"Kau mau bawa kemana barang-barang itu, Hinata?"

"Akan kubantu Sakura-_chan _untuk membawanya ke mobil." Sakura menggeleng. Hinata belum mengerti maksudku, batin Sakura.

"Itu memang untukmu, Hinata. Aku membelikan semua itu untukmu. Jangan protes! Aku tidak menerima protes dalam bentuk apapun!" Hinata melongo. Jelas saja. Semua barang-barang ini untuknya? Ini terlalu banyak untuk ukuran Hinata yang termasuk wanita yang sederhana.

"Tapi … ini terlalu banyak, Sakura-_chan_!" Hinata protes.

"Tidak, Hinata. Itu tak sebanding dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan untukku." Sakura masih bersikukuh. Ia dengan cepat sudah mencapai pintu rumah Hinata.

"Sampai jumpa!"

"Sakura-_chan_!" panggil Hinata, namun Sakura malah mempercepat langkahnya.

"Haah … dasar, Sakura-_chan_!" Hinata langsung menutp pintu rumahnya agar hawa dingin yang mengusik orang-orang di luar tak ikut masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Hinata berbalik, dan mendapati putranya—Ken tengah mengucek ke dua matanya. Hinata tersenyum. Dihampirinya putranya dan ia membungkukkan badannya agar menyamai anaknya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Ken _-chan_?"

"Hu'um," Ken mengangguk. Menatap mata ibunya yang indah. "Misa-_chan _sudah pulang?"

"Iya. Ayo, sekarang cuci muka dulu. Kalau _Tou-san _pulang dan melihat wajahmu seperti ini dia akan marah." Ken mengangguk. Ia segera berlari ke kamar mandi menuruti perintah ibunya. Hinata tersenyum, Ken benar-benar mirip dengan ayahnya.

Pria itu terus berlari. Menubruk orang-orang yang tak berdosa di jalan. Ia tak perduli dengan makian yang terlontar dari mulut orang-orang yang telah ia tabrak. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah agar secepatnya sampai ke toko bunga yang sudah hampir tutup.

Suara dentingan sebuah benda yang dipasang di pintu mengalun merdu di Toko Ino. Ia menengok dan mendapati seorang pria tengah berdiri sambil mengusap-usap bahunya.

"Kau butuh sesuatu, Tuan Uchiha Sasuke?" Pria yang dipanggil Sasuke tersenyum pada Ino. "Aku butuh bunga."

"Untuk istri atau … "

"Jangan mengolokku, Ino!" Gadis pirang itu terkekeh. Jelas sekali bahwa ia ingin menggoda pria keturunan Uchiha itu.

"Kau mau bunga apa, Tuan Uchiha? Mawar? Atau yang lain?"

Pria itu nampak berpikir. Setelah lama beradu argument dalam pikirannya, ia langsung memberikan jawaban atas apa yang diperintahkan otaknya. Ino nampak puas dengan jawaban Sasuke. Ia langsung menyerahkan sebuket bunga ke tangan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Ino."

"Sama-sama." Bersamaan itu juga Ino langsung menutup tokonya. Malam Natal kali ini nampaknya ia akan sendirian. "Sai -_kun,_" panggilnya lirih

**###**

Hinata tengah menyiapkan makan malam saat ia mendengar suara mesin mobil. Mungkin suaminya. Hinata lantas menuju pintu rumahnya. Ia ingin menyambut suaminya.

"_Tadaima_," ucap pria itu. Ia tersenyum ke arah istrinya. Hinata menatap pria yang sekarang menjadi suaminya itu dengan wajah sumringah.

"_Okaeri, _Sasuke_-kun_." Hinata malangkahkan kaki kecilnya untuk mendekati suaminya. Namun, sesuatu menghalanginya.

"Untukmu." Hinata merona. Dengan malu-malu ia mengambil sebuket bunga mawar merah yang diberikan Sasuke untuknya. Sasuke mengecup pipi Hinata. "Ciuman selamat datang." Sasuke terkekeh. Hinata semakin merona.

Hinata membantu Sasuke untuk melepaskan mantel tebal yang membungkus tubuh kekar suaminya.

"Di mana Ken?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku di sini!" Ken tiba-tiba muncul dengan wajah penuh dengan coklat. Sasuke memandang tak percaya terhadap anak laki-lakinya itu. Sudah besar kalau makan coklat masih saja belepotan.

"Ken-_chan_, sudah berapa kali _Kaa-san _bilang kalau makan coklat jangan belepotan begitu," keluh Hinata sambil menghampiri anaknya. Ken berlari. Ia tak ingin mendapatkan omelan dari ibunya.

Hinata menghela napasnya, lalu menatap suaminya. "Kau mau mandi, Sasuke-_kun_? Akan kusiapkan air panasnya."

"Hn."

**###**

_Hinata tengah menatap gedung tinggi yang ada di hadapannya. Akatsuki corp. hari ini ia akan memualai hari-harinya di sini. Kemarin, ia baru saja diterima menjadi sekretaris mengantikan Shizune._

_Hinata siap. Dengan percaya diri ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki gedung tempat ia akan bekerja. Jantung Hinata bergedup kencang. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya menjadi seorang sekretaris, sebelumnya ia hanyalah seorang pegawai kantor biasa._

_Hinata measuki lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai paling atas. Lantai yang akan membawa kehidupan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Pntu lift terbuka. Hinata langsung keluar dan mencari ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Direktur'._

"_Hyuuga-san, apa itu kau?" Hinata menoleh. Mendapati seorang gadis tengah tersenyum padanya._

"_Shizune-san?"_

"_Ayo, ikut aku! Aku sudah menunggumu." Hinata mengangguk dan mengekor di belakang perempuan yang tadi ia panggil dengan nama Shizune._

"_Uchiha-sama, ini Hyuuga-san. Dia yang akan mengantikanku." Hinata membatu. Uchiha-sama?_

_Laki-laki itu menolah dan mendapati sekretarisnya dan seseorang yang katanya 'sekretaris' barunya. Ia menyeringai. Ia memandangi sosok yang sudah ia kenal sebelumya._

"_Hn. Kau bisa pergi, Shizune." Shizune membungkuk, lalu ia pergi dari hadapan dua manusia yang saling memandang dengan tatapan aneh._

"_Apa kabar, Hinata?" Laki-laki itu bediri. Menyapa Hinata yang berdiri mematung dihadapannya. Langkah kakinya yang lebar dengan cepat sampai ke tempat Hinata berdiri. Sasuke menyentuh rambut indigo panjang Hinata. Mengelusnya dengan lembut._

"_Aku senang kau menjadi sekretarisku," bisiknya lalu mengibaskan rambut Hinata ke belakang. Mengecup pipi putih Hinata. Dan hari di mana hidup Hinata akan terbolak-balik segera di mulai._

"_Boleh aku minta kopi?" Hinata mengangguk._

_Hinata menyentuh dadanya. Mengapa ia masih merasakannya? Mengapa ia masih merasakan suatu debaran ketika bersama Sasuke? Mungkinka keputusannya kali ini memang tepat, keluhnya._

_Sasuke mempersilakan masuk seseorang—Hinata. Ditatapnya nampan yang berisikan kopi pesanannya, ah, maksudnya orang yang memabawakan kopi untuknya. Hinata meletakkan kopinya dengan hati-hati. Takut kalau-kalau kopinya tumpah karena kegugupannya._

"_Saya permisi, Uchiha-sama." Hinata membungkuk_

"_Tunggu!"_

"_Ada yang anda butuhkan, Uchiha-sama?"_

"_Hn."_

###

"_Sasuke ada di dalam?" Tanya seorang gadis cantik di depan Hinata._

"_Sasuke—, maksudku Uchiha-sama ada di dalam. Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Uchiha-sama sedang sibuk sekarang." Gadis itu tampak tak suka dengan jawaban Hinata. Dengan wajah angkuhnya, ia langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasuke. Hinata berusaha mencegah gadis itu masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasuke, tadi ia sudah di pesan Sasuke kalau ia tak mau diganggu._

"_Nona, Uchiha-sama sedang sibuk." Gadis itu tak menghiraukan panggilan Hinata. Ia buka saja pintu ruangan Sasuke. Sasuke melongok, mendapati Shion dan juga Hinata berdiri di ambang pintu ruangannya. Gadis itu meributkan sesuatu._

"_Ada apa kau kemari, Shion?"_

"_Sasuke-kun, gadis ini menghalangiku untuk menemuimu." Rengeknya dengan suara manja membuat Hinata ingin muntah di TKP saat itu juga._

"_Hinata, biarkan Shion masuk. Dan, tolong buatkan kopi untuknya." Hinata membungkuk. Segera ia angkat kaki dari ruangan Sasuke. Ia juga tak betah berada dekat-dekat dengan Uchiha itu. Membuat ia harus makan hati._

**Tok Tok**

_Hinata mengetuk pintu ruangan Sasuke. Tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Ia mulai jengah. _

"_Uchiha-sama, aku masuk." Hinata membuka pintu ruangan Sasuke. Hampir saja ia menjatuhkan nampan yang berisi secangkir kopi yang ia pegang. Pemandangan yang ada di depannya bukanlah pemandangan yang menarik untuk ia lihat. Mendadak perut Hinata mual. Ia langsung kabur mambawa nampannya dari pada melihat Sasuke tengah 'bermesraan' dengan gadis yang bernama Shion tadi._

_Hinata berlari kea rah toilet. Ia menatap wajahnya dalam cermin. Mengapa begini, pikirnya. Mengapa ia ingin menangis dan berteriak kalau ia sakit?_

**###**

"_Kaa-san,"_ Ken mencoba memanggil ibunya yang tengah sibuk merias pohon Natal. Hinata menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Ken-_chan _butuh sesuatu?"

"Aku mau ikut menghias pohon Natalnya." Hinata mengangguk setuju. "Kau bisa menghias bagian bawahnya, Ken-_chan_."

"Aku mau menghias yang bagian atas, _Kaa-san_." Rengeknya.

"Kau bisa jatuh nanti."

"Benar, Ken," Timpal Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang. "Ibumu benar. Kau bisa jatuh nanti." Ken merengut. "_Kaa-san _dan _Tou-san _sama saja! Aku kan hanya ingin menaruh ini di atas pohon Natal." Tunjuk Ken pada sebuah hiasan berbentuk bintang yang Ken bawa.

"Kau mendapatkan dari mana bintang itu, Ken-_chan_?" tanya Hinata. Seingatnya ia tak pernah membeli hiasan bintang bewarna kuning seperti yang Ken bawa.

"Misa-_chan _yang memberikan ini padaku. Bagus kan?" Sasuke mulai khawatir dengan anaknya. Ia selalu saja menyebut nama anak si _baka Dobe_ itu. Ia tak mau jika suatu hari nanti anaknya menikah dengan Misa, itu artinya si _baka Dobe_ itu akan menjadi besannya. Dan Sasuke tak bisa membayangkan kalau sampai itu terjadi.

"Bagus!" Hinata menimpali dengan senyuman di wajahnya, sementara Sasuke? Pikiranya malah berkenala.

"_Kaa-san_, gantian ya? Aku ingin memasang bintang ini."

**###**

_Hinata tidak tahu apa yang harus ia rasakan sekarang. Di sisi lain ia merasa malu, sakit dan juga marah karena tengah melihat Sasuke tengah ayik bermesraan dengan seorang gadis yang tak ia ketahui namanya. Sambil menggumamkan kata 'permisi', Hinata langsung melenggang pergi. Sesuatu di dalam perutnya terasa bergejolak. Ia ingin muntah._

_Hinata berpikir, kenapa Sasuke berubah? Dulu ia tak seperti itu. Meskipun ia sering mengacuhkan Hinata, ia tak pernah sekalipun melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak seperti tadi. Dalam hati, diam-diam ia merindukan Sasuke yang dulu. Bukan Sasuke yang sekarang._

"_Kau tidak punya pohon Natal di rumah sampai-sampai memandangi pohon Natal seperti itu?" Ejek Sasuke pada Hinata. Hinata tidak terpengaruh pada omongan Sasuke. Ia terus menatap pohon Natal yang ada di hadapannya. Bukannya ia tak punya, ia punya kok di apartemennya. Hanya saja di apartemennya tak ada yang membantunya menghias pohon Natal itu. Makanya, ia lebih memilih memandangi pohon Natal yang ada di pusat kota._

"_Mengapa kau di sini? Kau tak bersama dengan gadis-gadismu itu?" sadar Hinata sedang mengoloknya, Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya. "Kau cemburu?" Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tak suka. "A-aku tidak cemburu." Sangkal Hinata._

"_Aku tahu kau cemburu, nona Uchiha." Sasuke menyeringai pada Hinata._

"_Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Bukankah dulu kau ingin menjadi Nona Uchiha, bukan begitu?" Hinata menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke. "I-itu dulu, sekarang aku tidak mau lagi." Sasuke tersenyum. Entah mengapa ia senang melihat ekspresi mantan kekasihnya yang menurutnya imut._

"_Hn." Dengan begitu, Hinata langsung melarikan diri dari hadapan bos sekaligus mantan kekasihnya. Ia tak mau jika terus-terusan berada dekat dengan laki-laki yang dulu sering menyakitinya. Membuatnya menangis._

_Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam apartemennya. Rumah lamanya ia jual karena ia tak mau kenangan bersama keluarganya terus terngiang dalam kepalanya. Meskipun menyakitkan, Hinata harus menjual rumah itu. Berada di rumah itu ia pasti akan menangis, dan ia tak ingin sampai itu terjadi. Ia harus bangkit dan menjalani masa depannya yang masih panjang._

_Hinata menghidupkan lampu apartemennya. Hatinya mencelos ketika ia merindukan sebuah sapaan 'okaeri' dari keluarganya. Hinata lantas melepaskan sepatunya, tapi belum sampai ke dua sepatunya terlepas sempurna dari kakinya ia mendengar suara bunyi bel. Gadis itu bergegas melepaskan sepatunya dan membuka pintunya. Dihadapannya, berdiri seorang pemuda yang tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya._

"_Sai-kun!" pekiknya girang. Ia langsung memeluk pemuda yang berdiri di depan pintunya. Sai, nama pemuda itu langsung membalas perlakuan kecil dari kekasihnya._

"_Ayo, masuk!" Sai mengangguk dan menngekor di belakang Hinata._

"_Kau mau minum apa? Kopi atau teh? Susu mungkin." Sai tersenyum. Ia mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Duduk di samping pemuda yang mempunyai hobi melukis tersebut. Hinata mengerti dan langsung duduk di samping kekasihnya. Sai memeluk Hinata. Ia sangat merindukan kekasihnya. Sudah dua minggu lamanya ia tak bertemu pandang dengan kekasih yang sudah setahun ia pacari._

_Sai melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata dan menatapnya. Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Sesuatu yang manis yang mengajak lidahnya saling beradu. Hinata merasa geli saat ciuman Sai berpindah ke leher putihnya. Menggigit kecil dan menciptakan kiss mark di sana._

"_Sai-kuuun…" desahnya. _

**Tok Tok**

_Hinata mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Ia langsung melepaskan dirinya dari Sai. Sai enggan melepas Hinata. Namun, saat melihat sorot mata Hinata yang berkata seolah-olah ia akan segera kembali membuatnya harus rela melepaskan Hinata._

"_Sebentar." Katanya ketika mendengat ketukan pintu di apartemennya semakin kencang. _

_Hinata membuka pintu apartemennya dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Sasuke berada di depan apertemennya. Bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan alamat apartemennya? Hinata lupa. Sekarang kan ia bekerja di perusahaan Sasuke. Sudah pasti laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya ini tahu._

"_Itu sepatu siapa?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata. Ia tampak tak suka dengan kehadiran sepatu di apartemen Hinata._

"_Siapa, Hinata?" tanya Sai. Betapa terkejutnya pemuda itu ketika ia melihat Sasuke tenga berdiri di depan pintu kekasihnya._

"_Sasuke?"_

"_Sai," desisnya tak suka. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"_

"_Harusnya aku yang bertanya, Sasuke. Apa yang kau lakukan di apartemen Hinata?" Hinata menyadari gelagat yang kurang baik yang menguar dari kedua pemuda itu. Ia langsung mendorong Sai untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan menutup pintunya dengan segera. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih dalam menahan emosinya._

"_Mengapa Sasuke berada di sini, Hinata?" marah Sai pada Hinata. Hinata ketakutan. Sebenarnya gadis itu juga tidak tahu mengapa Sasuke ada di apartemennnya._

"_A-ku tidak tahu, Sai-kun." Hinata mencoba tidak menangis. Ia sangat takut dengan ekspresi Sai yang mengerikan ini._

"_Jangan bohong! Aku tahu kalau kau berbohong, Hinata!" Hinata mulai terisak. "Sungguh, aku tidak tahu mengapa Sasuke-kun bisa ada di sini. Aku tidak bohong, Sai-kun." Melihat ekspresi Hinata yang ketakutan membuat Sai meredam emosinya. Mungkin Hinata juga tak tahu mengapa Sasuke bisa berada di sini. Dipeluknya kekasihnya yang tengah terisak. "Maaf, Hinata. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."_

"_Ti-tidak, aku yang salah. Hiks … maaf, Sai-kun."_

"_Sst … tenanglah."_

_Sementara itu_

_Sasuke mengepalkan erat-erat tangannya. Ingin sekali ia meninju wajah sepupunya tersebut karena telah mengambil Hinata darinya. Pantaskah Sasuke bilang kalau Sai telah merebut Hinata dari tangannya? Bukankah pemuda itu sendiri yang membuat Hinata lepas darinya? Sasuke menggeram kesal. Hinata juga tidak membelanya. Ia malah menutup pintu apartemennya. Semudah itukah Hinata melupakannya, pikirnya sedih. Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi dari apartemen Hinata dan menunggu gadis itu di dalam mobilnya._

_1 jam kemudian_

_Sasuke langsung melesat ke apartemen Hinata ketika melihat Sai sudah meninggalkan aparetemen Hinata. Ia mengetuk pelan pintu yang hampir ia dobrak tadi. Hinata membukanya dan langsung menutup pintunya ketika tamunya adalah Sasuke. Sasuke berhasil mencekal pintu itu dan membukanya lebar-lebar._

"_Apa maumu?"_

" … " _Sasuke malah menutup pintunya dan berjalan memasuki apartemen Hinata. Mata lavender pucat HInata menatap takut pada Sasuke._

"_Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sekarang menjalin hubungan dengan sepupuku."_

"_Itu bukan urusanmu!" Sasuke tersenyum. Ia melangkahkan kakinya agar lebih dekat dengan Hinata. Agaknya hari ini adalah hari sial gadis itu. Punggungnya malah menabrak tembok, jadilah ia tak bisa kemana-mana._

_Sasuke menarik dagu Hinata. Memaksa gadis itu agar menatap matanya. "Tentu saja itu urusanku, HIme," Sasuke mengecup sebentar bibir Hinata. "Karena kau adalah milikku." Sasuke mencium Hinata. Gadis itu memberontak, namun tak kuasa menahan sesuatu yang meledak-ledak dalam perutnya. Ia pasrah saja dalam ciuman Sasuke. Pemuda itu mengajak lidah Hinata untuk berdansa. Dia menyeringai ketika Hinata juga membalas ciumannya. Kau tak bisa lepas lagi, Hime, soraknya dalam hati. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Hinata yang sedang mengambil napas. _

"_Kau menikmatinya bukan?"_

"_Kenapa?" tanya Hinata. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"_

"_Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."_

"_Tidak! Kau bohong! Kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku." Tangis Hinata. Tubuhnya merosot, namun dengan sigap ditangkap oleh Sasuke. "Aku tidak bohong. Aku mencintaimu, HInata."_

"_Kau bohong. Kau selalu saja bilang kalau kau mencintaiku tapi—"_

"_Apa kau tahu kalau aku sekarang berubah karena siapa?" teriak Sasuke. "Aku gila karena kau tak ada di sisiku, Hinata!" _

"_Kau bohong!"_

"_Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu? Jika selama ini aku gila karena Hyuuga Hinata telah meninggalkanku."_

"_Kau yang membuatku pergi darimu, Sasuke-kun. Mengapa kau tak pernah mengerti peraaanku?" tangis Hinata. Ia mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari cengkeraman Sasuke, namun gagal. Sasuke malah menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat sang mantan kekasih. "Maaf." Hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke ucapkan sebelum merengkuh Hinata ke dalam ciumannya._

**###**

"Sudah selesai!" Hinata menatap puas pohon Natal yang ia hias bersama keluarga kecilnya. Ken dengan digendong oleh Sasuke akhirnya bisa memasang bintang yang diberikan Misa—anak Naruto dan Sakura.

"_Kaa-san, Tou-san _tadi Misa-_chan _bercerita sesuatu padaku."

"Misa-_chan _bilang apa, Ken?"

"Katanya mereka mau punya adik," Hinata dan Sasuke saling berpandangna satu sama lain. Jangan bilang kalau anaknya ini juga mau punya adik.

"_Kaa-san_, kapan aku punya adik?" tanya Ken dengan tampang plosnya. Mata _onyx-_nya memandang penuh harap kepada Hinata. Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Segera, Ken-_chan_. Sekarang saatnya tidur. Sudah jam Sembilan malam."

"Hore …" teriak Ken girang. "_Kaa-san, Tou-san, oyasuminasai_."

"Kenapa kau membohonginya?" tanya Sasuke setelah Ken sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Hinata mendekatkan dirinya pada sasuke. "Aku lelah, aku ingin tidur. Kita bicarakan di kamar saja ya?"

**###**

"Apa kau masih ingat, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Ingat apa?" Dipeluknya erat isrinya tersebut. Ia kecup keningnya mesra sampai membuat Hinata memerah.

"Mengapa kita bisa kembali dan menikah?"

**###**

"_Kau serius, Sasuke-kun?"_

_Samar-samar Hinata mendengarkan percakapan Sasuke dengan seorang gadis yang tak ia ketahui namaya. Hinata merasa sakit dan dibohongi. Harusnya ia tahu kalau Sasuke cuma mau mempermainkan hatinya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia bisa tertipu?_

_Hinata menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok. Ia ingin menangis. Mengapa ia tak bisa lepas dari Sasuke? Mengapa pemuda itu selalu sukses mengaduk-aduk hatinya?_

"_Hinata!" Hinata menoleh. Sasuke berada di belakangnya._

"_Jangan mendekatiku!" titahnya. Sasuke diam. Agaknya ia menyesali perbuatannya. Ia hanya ingin memastikan kalau Hinata mencintainya atau tidak, malah begini jadinya. Tapi, sedetik kemudian ia menyeriangai. "Kau cemburu?"_

_Hinata menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. "Apa?"_

"_Kau cemburu, bukan begitu, Uchiha Hinata?"_

"_Aku tidak cemburu … apa? Apa katamu tadi?"_

"_Uchiha Hinata."_

**###**

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Tanya Hinata ketika ia bercerita masa lalu mereka pada Sasuke.

"Kau tampak imut saat cemburu." Dibelainya pipi Hinata dan dikecupnya bibir Hinata.

"Aku benci caramu waktu itu," Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Saat kau bilang pada Sai-_kun _kalau aku hamil." Sasuke tertawa. Membuat Hinata kesal.

"Kau memang hamil, bukan?"

"Aku tidak hamil!" jerit Hinata.

**###**

"_Jangan bercanda, Sasuke!" Sai sudah siap dalam posisi menyerang Sasuke._

"_Aku tidak bohong. Tanya saja pada Hinata."_

"_Apa itu benar, Hinata?" Hinata ingin berteriak kalau ia tidak hamil, yang hamil adalah saudara iparnya, bukan dirinya. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang memaksanya berkata kalau ia harus diam. Jadilah ia diam saja. Ia lebih memilih untuk menangis karena ketakutan._

"_Kau! Kita kahiri saja hubungan ini!"_

**###**

Sai menatap secangkir kopi yang bariu saja ia pesan. Asap putih yang mengepul membawa kehangatan tersendiri bagi Sai. Ia menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya. Ia sengaja memilih tempat yang dekat dengan jendela agar ia bisa melihat pemandangan di luar sana. Banyak pasangan kekasih yang sedang berkencan di malam Natal ini. Sai tersenyum. Agaknya ia sedkit menyesal karena telah tertipu olah omongan Sasuke mengenai Hinata. Hinata tidak hamil waktu itu.

Setelah menghirup kopinya sampai tak tersisa, lalu meletakkan beberapa lembar uang dan meninggalkan kafe yang beberapa saat lalu ia singgahi. Sai keluar. Menatap indahnya malam Natal yang ramai. Matanya berkelana sampai ia akhirnya hanya menatap satu obyek. Ino. Mantan kekasihnya. _His first love_.

Ino nampak terkejut. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Sai di jalan. Di malam Natal.

"Hai!" Ino tersenyum. Ada harapan untuknya.

**###**

_Hinata mendengar suara teriakan di ruangan Sasuke. Beberapa saat lalu memang ada seorang wanita yang mau bertemu dengan Sasuke. Hinata memang tak suka, tapi mau apalagi. Ia tak bisa melarang wanita itu. Ia melarang maupun tidak juga wanita itu pasti akan tetap masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasuke. Terdengar suara tangisan. Hinata tambah khawatir. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi di dalam sana?_

_Wanita itu keluar. Ia menangis dan menatap tajam kea rah Hinata. Hinata bergidik. Wanita di hadapannya ini sudah gila._

"_Kau kan wanita itu?" Belum sempat Hinata membalas perkataan wanita berambut merah itu, pipinya sudah ditampar duluan. _

"_Dasar wanita jalang!" umpatnya kasar._

"_Hentikan, Karin!" Sasuke datang dengan emosi. Ditamparnya wajah Karin. Hinata membelalakkan matanya._

"_Kau yang wanita jalang! Pergi!" sambil membawa tangisnya, wanita yang bernama Karin itu langusung melesat pergi._

"_Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?"_

"_Ya." Mendadak ia merasa pusing._

**###**

"Kau dari mana?" tanya Sai. Saat ini mereka tengah berjalan berdua. Ino tak bisa berhenti untuk tidak mengucap syukur. Ia sangat merindukan Sai selama ini, namun apa daya, tangannya tak sampai untuk meraihnya. Sai lebih mencintai Hinata dibandingkan dirinya. Mungkin salahnya juga telah menyakiti hati pemuda yang dulu mencintainya. Rela melakukan apapun untuknya. Ino menyesal saat itu. Ia kira ia bisa hidup tanpa pemuda yang selalu memamerkan senyumannya yang aneh (baca: palsu) tapi nyatanya tidak.

"Aku tidak dari mana-mana."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu malam Natal di luar." Sai tersenyum, entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di hatinya.

"Di mana kekasihmu?"

"Aku tidak punya kekasih. Aku sendiri. Mau masuk?" tanya Ino ketika mereka cuma berputar-putar di pusat kota. Lebih baik masuk ke salah satu kafe, bukan?

"Tidak. Aku ingin di luar saja."

"Oh, baiklah." Ino kecewa. Ia hanya ingin mnegobrol dengan Sai di tempat yang lebih hangat, dari pada di luar yang luar biasa dinginnya, malah begini.

"Aku dengar kau membuka toko bunga, apa itu benar?"

"Ya. Hanya toko kecil sih." Sai mengangguk. "Boleh aku mampir?"

"Ya. Tentu."

**###**

"Diamlah, Hinata! Kau bisa membangunkan, Ken!" nasehat Sasuke. Begitu lah Hinata, tiap kali ia mengungkit masa lalu mereka tentang yang tidak benar itu Hinata selalu menjerit. Ia malu katanya. Malu dengan siapa coba? Sasuke kini juga sudah menjadi suami sahnya, dan berita tentang kehamilannya itu juga palsu. Mengapa mesti malu?

"Maaf," katanya menyesal.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn."

"Aku hamil," ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"Hamil? APAA?" gantian Sasuke yang berteriak sekarang. Apa kata istrinya? Hinata hamil?

**###**

_Hinata merasa tidak nyaman ketika Itachi—kakak Sasuke memandanginya. Meskipun ini bukan pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan calon kakak iparnya, Hinata tetap merasa aneh tiap kali Itachi memandangnya._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan, Baka aniki?" Itachi tersenyum._

"_Hinata-chan masih saja cantik ya?" Hinata merona. Sasuke hampir menyemburkan teh yang baru saja ia minum. Kakaknya ini memang perlu diperiksa kejiwaannya. Sasuke tahu kalau kakaknya ini memang aneh, tapi ya tak usah sampai OOC begitu._

"_Jangan menggoda istriku, baka aniki!" Itachi senyum-senyum gak jelas, membuat Sasuke ingin melemparkan cangkir yang ada di tangannya ke kepala Itachi._

"_Keh? Istri? Jangan bercanda, Sasuke! Menikah saja belum, bukan begitu, Hina-chan?" Hinata mengangguk setuju. Dia memang belum menikah dengan Sasuke, tapi sebentar lagi kan mereka mau menikah._

"_Kenapa kau malah membela orang gila itu, Hinata?" Hinata melongo membuat Itachi gemas dan ingin mencubit pipinya._

"_Aku tidak membela Itachi-nii san, Sasuke-kun. Aku memang belum menikah denganmu, bukan?" Satu pukulan telak bagi Sasuke. Hinata, harusnya kau membela calon suamimu, bukan malah mempermalukannya, pikir Sasuke dengan lebainya._

"_Bagus, Hina-chan!"_

**###**

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengantarkanku pulang, Sai-_kun_," kata Ino. Sai memutuskan untuk mengantar Ino pulang karena ia rindu saat bersama Ino dulu. Apa yang ku pikirkan, batin Sai.

"Tak masalah, Ino."

"Mau mampir sebentar?" tawar Ino. Ia masih ingat kalau Sai mengantarnya pulang ia pasti mampir ke rumahnya dulu, meskipun cuma menyapa ayah atau ibunya saga. Sai menggeleng. Dia bukan siapa-siapa lagi Ino sekarang, ia tak berhak untuk mampir terlebih di malam Natal seperti ini. Harusnya momen seperti ini dihabiskan orang-orang untuk berkumpul dengan keluarga atau kekasih mereka, bukan mengajak mantan pacar untuk mampir ke rumahmu.

"Tidak. Aku harus pulang." Ino tersenyum kecewa. Kenapa Sai menolak ajakannya? Padahal kan mereka baru saja bertemu, setelah sekian lama mereka sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Mengapa begini?

"Baiklah."

"Aku pulang dulu. Besok aku ke rumahmu." Sai beringsut pergi meninggalkan Ino yang tengah berdiri mematung di depan rumahnya. Sai tersenyum dalam hati. Mungkin ini adalah awal dari semuanya, pikirnya.

Ino tak memercayai pendengarannya. Besok Sai mau ke rumahnya? Ino ingin menjerit histeris. _Kami-sama_, terima kasih. Ino langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya tak peduli dengan Ayahnya yang berdiri di depan pintu rumah.

**###**

"Jangan bercanda, Hinata!" Hinata merengut kesal. Mengapa suaminya tidak percaya sih kalau ia hamil? Atau memang Sasuke tak ingin Hinata hamil?

"Jadi Sasuke-_kun _tak suka aku hamil lagi?" Hinata siap untuk menangis kalau-kalau suaminya memang tak suka kalau Hinaata hamil lagi. Sasuke jadi serba salah sendiri. Ia hanya kaget, bukan berarti ia tak suka kalau istrinya hamil. Ia malah sangat senang kalau Hinata hamil lagi. Itu artinya rumah mereka akan ramai dan istrinya tak akan kesepian kalau ia di rumah jika Ken pergi ke sekolah.

"Aku senang kau hamil lagi, Hinata. Aku hanya kaget, makanya aku berteriak," jelas Sasuke. Ia sangat lega karena Hinata tidak menangis. Ia masih ingat ketika Hinata hamil di awal pernikahan mereka, dia berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat berbeda dengan Hinata yang biasa. Sasuke bergidik kalau mengingat betapa manjanya Hinata waktu itu.

"Hiks … aku kira Sasuke-_kun_ tidak ingin punya anak lagi." Sasuke ingin tertawa. Apa Sasuke gila sampai-sampai ia tak mau kalau Hinata hamil? Sasuke jelas mau. Kalau ia tak mau juga mungkin Ken tidak akan ada di dunia ini, dan Sasuke tak akan menikahi Hinata.

"Aku senang kau hamil, Hinata." Sasuke mengecup bibir istrinya dengan lembut, membuat Hinata tersipu malu.

"Sasuke-_kun,_"

"Hn."

"_Suki dayo_." Hati Sasuke menghangat.

**###**

"_Sasuke-kun, hiks …" Hinata menangis dalam apartemennya. Hinata tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Sasuke memakaikan cincin untuk wanita lain, bukan dirinya. Lalu, apa artinya selama ini ia selalu bilang kalau Hinata itu calon istrinya jika memang bukan dia yang akan menjadi istri Sasuke? Hinata merasa bodoh, mengapa ia bisa tertipu oleh bujuk manis mulut Sasuke yang merupakan seorang play boy? Hinata marah. Lagi-lagi ia tertipu._

_Gadis berambut panjang bewarna indigo itu manghapus air matanya. Ia sadar, air matanya terlalu berharga untuk menangisi pria brengsek seperti Sasuke. Ia berlari ke kamarnya dan mengambil jaketnya tanpa mengambil ponselnya. Ia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat sekarang._

_Sasuke ingin membanting ponselnya. Mengapa Hinata tidak menjawab teleponnya? Tak biasanya Hinata seperti ini. Sasuke bertambah kesal dan bingung ketika Hinata juga tak ada di apartemennya. Kemana sih Hinata? Mengapa tiba-tiba menghilang seperti ini? Padahal Sasuke kan sudah merencanakan kejutan untuk kekasihnya itu. Sasuke sudah menyiapkan makan malam romantis untuk mereka berdua dan berencana untuk melamar gadis itu. Menjadikan miliknya seutuhnya, malah sekarang dia menghilang. Terpaksa, Sasuke harus menunggu Hinata di depan apartemennya._

_Hinata kaget ketika melihat Sasuke duduk tertidur di depan pintu apartemennya. Mengapa Sasuke bisa ada di sini? Apa ia tak mau bersenang-senang dengan gadis tadi? _

"_Sasuke-kun!" panggilnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sasuke. Pria berambut raven tersebut menggeliat. Ia bangun dari tidur kakunya. Dilihatnya Hinata tengah menatap benci ke arahnya._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Pulang sana!" Sasuke bingung. Hinata kenapa sih? Mengapa sikapnya aneh seperti ini? Apa dia sekarang lagi PMS, batin Sasuke aneh._

"_Kemana saja kau, Hinata? Aku menelponmu tapi kau tak mengangkatnya."_

"_Bukan urusanmu!" Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh dari pintu rumahnya. Sasuke menolak. Ia tetap bersikukuh untuk menghalangi Hinata masuk ke rumahnya._

"_Kau ini kenapa? Apa yang terjadi sih? Mengapa kau bersikap aneh seperti ini?" kesal Sasuke. Andai sekarang ada meja di depan Sasuke, ia pasti akan menggebraknya saat itu juga._

"_Urusi saja perempuan itu, jangan urusi urusanku!" bentaknya._

"_Perempuan? Perempuan siapa, Hinata?" Sasuke bingung. Jelas saja, wong selama ini yang dipikirkan hanya Hinata, Hinata dan Hinata. Tak ada wanita lain dalam hidup Sasuke kecuali Ibunya dan Hinata. Masa Hinata cemburu pada ibunya? Tidak mungkin. Hinata kan sudah mengenal ibunya, jadi tak mungki ia merasa cemburu pada calon mertuanya._

"_Yang kau pakaikan cincin berambut merah itu. Sekarang minggir, aku mau istirahat!"_

_Sasuke mencekal tangan Hinata. "Matsuri maksudmu?"_

_Hinata menunduk. "Aku tidak tahu."_

"_Dia sepupuku, Hinata. Kenapa kau cemburu pada Matsuri? Kami tidak punya hubungan apa-apa." Jelasnya berapi-api._

_Hinata menyerah. Ia biarkan saga tangan Sasuke yang terus mencengkeramnya. Ia berontak ataupun tidak, tak ada gunanya. Toh, Sasuke juga tak akan melepaskan tangannya._

"_Lalu mengapa kau memakaikan cincin untuk gadis itu?" selidik Hinata. Sasuke terlihat menghela napasnya dan mengambil sesuati di kantong jaketnya._

"_Ini yang kau maksud?" Tanya Sasuke memamerkan kotak merah yang berisi sepasang cincin. Hinata menatap tak percaya saat Sasuke memakaikan cincin itu untuknya. "Matsuri hanya mengantarku, Hinata. Aku menyuruhnya untuk memilih cincin ini untukmu sebagai kejutan dariku."_

"…" _Hinata kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia menagis di pelukan Sasuke. Ia senang, malu dan juga sedih karena telah bepikiran buruk tentang Sasuke._

"_Marry me, Hinata?" Hinata mengangguk dalam pelukan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke kini tersenyum lebar. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya penantiannya tak sia-sia. Hinata akan segera mejadi miliknya seutuhnya._

"_Arigatou, Hinata."_

**###**

"Tidurlah, Hinata." Hinata mengangguk. "Oyasumi, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn." Sasuke mendekap erat istrinya, begitu juga Hinata. Mereka berpelukan, mencari kehangatan satu sama lain.

Aku berjanji akan selalu membahagiakanmu, Hinata, batin Sasuke lalu tertidur dalam pelukan istrinya. Selamat Natal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih karena sudah membaca fanfic abal Ota ini. Tana-chan, ini fanfic untukmu. Semoga kau suka. Gomen, Ota menghancurkan ide-mu^^v**

**Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di Fanfic Ota selanjutnya (kalau ada) ~**

**Review Please!**


End file.
